User talk:Chriscampbell155
Welcome! Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Untitled.png page. If the links above do not provide the answer to any of your questions, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Acer4666 (Talk) 16:37, January 12, 2013 :Hey there - thanks for the edits you've made! Just a few notes on the policies we have here in regards to your edits: :*We only give characters their own article if they're named in the episode. For unnamed characters who have lines, like that pilot, we still list their details, but over on Unnamed military personnel. So we'll probably move the information over, if you're wondering where it's gone. :* Was there something in particular that made you think it was the same pilot in Day 5 and Day 6? Was it the same performer maybe? There was also a pilot in Day 7 that looks similar. :* All the images we have on the site are categorised according to which episode they came from. Do you possibly remember which episode that picture you added has come from? :That's all for now - sorry to bombard you but thought I'd give you some pointers towards the rules we have here. Let me know anything else I can help with--Acer4666 (talk) 17:53, January 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Hello again! So, I watched the three episodes involving the F-18 guy (Day 5: 3:00pm-4:00pm, Day 6: 5:00am-6:00am and Day 7: 12:00am-1:00am) and came to the same conclusion as you - that it's the same footage being re-used, therefore is the same actor there. But also, in his Day 7 appearance, although his dialogue is barely audible, my DVD subtitles identify what he's saying as "Flight 18, this is Liddell" (check it out if you have the DVD). That means he actually IS eligible for an article! I've moved your one to Liddell. ::Also another point to bear in mind - as this is a 24 encyclopedia, we only write about things in articles as they relate to the show 24. Our real world info policy means that anything that isn't revealed in the show is put under "background information and notes". This is just to explain why i've slightly reverted/moved around your edits to the F-18 Hornet article. Also this applies to images, so we only have images on the site that have come from the show are related media, so unfortunately your wikimedia F-18 image will have to be deleted. ::Anyway, all this is a learning curve, so don't worry too much about it at the minute, remember there's nothing you can do on a wiki that can't be undone, so have fun and i'll let you know if there's anything that needs undoing/changing etc because of policy.--Acer4666 (talk) 11:31, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Image uploading Hey, yes I did sorry forgot to mention that. Unfortunately there isn't a way to implement a field to fill out to specify the episode: in order to add the category, you have to type (e.g). Category:Images (Day 3: 10:00am-11:00am) into the summary text box when uploading. The text here is case-sensitive, and also space/punctuation sensitive so it take s while before you remember how exactly to type it! The best thing to do is copy it from here (ignore the "nowiki" stuff if you can see it, just everything from [ to ]) and alter the numbers of the day and time as appropriate. Also to reply to any messages, you can just edit this page (ie, your own talk page) and leave your response right here under mine, I'll still see it, and it keeps the conversations in one place. And if you type four tildes, like ~~~~, at the end of your message it'll leave a signature--Acer4666 (talk) 12:44, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Liddell I checked out the subs and saw that line. Unfortunately, as much I'd like this guy to have a name, it's highly unlikely that he was the one saying "This is Liddell" as before this, whoever is talking refers to the person on the other end as "pilot 18" which makes alot more sense for obvious reasons to be referring to the actual pilot. I think "Liddell" is the command control staffer. :Indeed you're right - having checked, he does refer to pilot 18 who then responds by saying the weapons system is yellow tight. Looks like he'll have to move back to unnamed military personnel!--Acer4666 (talk) 19:27, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::As it happens, on the talk page for the character of Clarke (Day 4) we came to the same conclusion about him, so that will have to be moved as well!--Acer4666 (talk) 19:36, January 13, 2013 (UTC)